


Teoria e Prática

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teoria era uma coisa incrível. Em teoria tudo funcionava bem e a vida era linda, erros eram previsíveis e fáceis de evitar ou corrigir. Aburame Shino gostava muito de teorias. </p><p>Prática. Hum... a prática era uma complicação. (ShinoKiba)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teoria e Prática

**Author's Note:**

> Importante: Oferenda para Evil Kitsune! Por que esse é um dos casais que ela gosta! Dedicada a todos os fãs do ship!
> 
> Fanfic bobinha só pra passar o tempo.
> 
> Leia sem grandes expectativas. Apesar disso feita de coração, pensando em todos os fãs desse casal! ♥

Teoria. Teoria era uma coisa incrível. Previsível e fácil de lidar. Em teoria tudo funcionava bem e a vida era linda, erros eram previsíveis e fáceis de evitar ou corrigir. Não importava de qual perspectiva você olhasse. Aburame Shino gostava muito de teorias.

Prática. Hum... a prática era uma complicação. Quando era preciso colocar a teoria em prática, tudo (e era tudo mesmo) podia dar errado, sair do esquema, terminar mal. Shino era precavido na hora de testar as teorias.

Em teoria “namoro” deveria ser uma condição que envolvesse duas pessoas, sentimentos, planos... e envolvia. Mas não da forma como os livros diziam. Shino tinha uma pessoa, eles se ligavam por fortes sentimentos e faziam planos. Muitos.

Mas em momento algum era tudo bonitinho assim. Cada segundo ao lado de Inuzuka Kiba era como dar uma volta de montanha russa: com altos, baixos e sempre em alta velocidade.

O moleque conseguia quebrar a paz de Shino com um único olhar. Odiava parar muito tempo quieto e isso incluía deixar o namorado quieto. Quando Kiba estava entediado, Aburame pagava o pato.

Não que Shino reclamasse. Algumas teorias postas em prática eram muito melhores que descritas em livros. Se é que vocês me entendem...

Mas nem sempre era assim. Tipo aquela vez que Kiba cismou que Shino devia conhecer sua família.

Então...

Em teoria sogras eram como uma segunda mãe a acolher a nora. Ou no caso, genro, que fosse. Mas voltando ao assunto, ninguém escrevera uma teoria que ajudasse Shino com seu nervosismo (em momento algum demonstrado, que conste nos autos, meritíssimo) no dia de conhecer a sogrinha.

Justiça fosse feita, Aburame foi acolhido muito bem por Inuzuka Tsume e Inuzuka Hana. Isso até a matriarca da família firmar o pé em uma banquetinha e apoiar o braço sobre o joelho, antes de enviar um olhar quase selvagem em direção ao visitante.

– Quais as suas intenções com o meu filhote?

Uma gotinha de suor foi a única reação física que Shino teve, enquanto calculava as chances de adivinhar a resposta certa e sair vivo dali (ou quem sabe inteiro)... nessas horas queria ter o Q.I. de Shikamaru. Seria menos problemático...

– Mãe... – Kiba acabou se metendo, com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça – Não sou uma garota pra você agir assim.

– Hum... – Tsume levou a mão ao queixo – Não é um macho alfa qualquer que vai pisar no meu território e levar o meu filhote!

– Mãããããeee! – o moreninho reclamou fechando os punhos.

Shino tentou decidir se a parte do “macho alfa” era um elogio ou não, quando sentiu um puxão na manga da blusa. Olhou para o lado e viu Hana, irmã mais velha de seu namorado, lhe estendendo uma xícara com chá verde.

– Eu mesma que fiz – ela sorriu.

E Shino aceitou a bebida. Teoricamente parecia uma oferta de paz.

– Você me parte a cara de vergonha, mãe! – Aburame ouviu seu moreninho ainda reclamando.

Hana riu e inclinou-se na direção do cunhado.

– E eu te parto as bolas se magoar meu irmãozinho – sussurrou a ameaça sem deixar o sorriso simpático sair do rosto gentil.

E Shino engastou. Só não teve certeza se foi pela ameaça ou pelo gosto terrível do chá. Talvez fosse por ambos.

O rapaz entendeu que, quando saía do papel e virava ação, a teoria sofria uma mutação. Ganhava formas, tons, aromas e sabores. A prática era rica, inesperada, indescritível. A teoria ensinava, mas a prática aprimorava.

Na teoria beijos eram bons. Mas os beijos de Kiba eram os melhores, como mergulhar em algo lindo, apenas fechando os olhos e aceitando sua entrega. Na teoria abraços eram quentes. Mas os abraços de Kiba mostravam-se sempre acolhedores, ternos e prontos para receber seu namorado. Na teoria o sexo era bom. Todavia, não fazia sexo com Kiba, apenas amor (que Tsume não soubesse disso ainda), e dividir a cama com o moreninho... Grande Hokage protetor de Konoha, não havia teoria que pudesse descrever!

E foi por tudo isso que Shino pode devolver o olhar de Hana com igual intensidade antes de respondê-la.

– Nunca vou magoar Kiba.

E Hana acreditou. E Tsume o aceitou, meio de nariz torto, claro. Afinal machos alfa no geral a tiravam do sério, esses arrogantes com a postura prepotente de quem está sempre disposto a erguer a perna e urinar nos moveis. Felizmente Shino não era desse estilo. E a matriarca Inuzuka teve que concordar que o filho escolhera bem.

As mulheres Inuzuka compreenderam que em teoria a intenção de Shino era a mesma que a delas: cuidar de Kiba e protegê-lo. E dessa vez, que surpresa, a teoria e a prática se combinavam, pois todas as ações de Aburame comprovavam sua intenção. O rapaz era gentil, atencioso e muito paciente.

E convenhamos... ser paciente com alguém como Kiba não era fácil. Um jovem com gênio forte, selvagem, indômito... marcas registradas do clã Inuzuka. Ame-os ou deixe-os. Shino não podia escolher: amar ou o odiar. Já fora preso pela primeira opção. Amava seu menino-cão. A teoria assim ditava e a prática apenas confirmava.

No fim Aburame sobreviveu ao encontro com sua sogra e com sua cunhada, mesmo que tudo tivesse sido bem diferente do esperado. Ou não. Foi recebido por Tsume, que alternava seu tratamento, ora agindo como se o rapaz fosse uma ameaça ao seu “filhote”, ora como se o próprio Shino fosse um de seus filhotes.

Vai entender.

Hana igualmente aceitou o cunhado. E nunca precisou por em prática a ameaça de partir certas bolas... mas, infelizmente, o gosto do chá preparado por ela nunca melhorou...

Shino aprendeu a depender menos da teoria e deixar a prática seguir seu curso. Por que a prática, em teoria, era a vida acontecendo. A vida ao lado de Kiba nunca poderia ser descrita, apenas sentida. Vivida.

E Kiba, protagonista que agiu como coadjuvante nesse conto, teve sua própria oportunidade de confrontar teoria e prática quando foi conhecer a família de Shino.

Mas isso, é claro, rende uma nova história!

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Pois é. Fanficzinha boba pra espantar o frio. Só não ficou maior por que meus dedos estão congelando aqui!
> 
> Boa leitura e até a próxima!


End file.
